It's Never a Matter of Old and New
by goldenegg31
Summary: The Destroyer sent a stream of fire at Thor, just as Algrim had aimed Gungnir at him all those years ago. It felt as though he was there again, barely able to control Surtur's sword, with Loki weeping over their father's prone body. (Fusion with Tales of Asgard. Puente Antiguo wasn't the first time one of Thor's loved ones had tried to kill him.)


Thanks to ElementalLiz, my amazing beta. I don't own anything; title is from American Gods by Neil Gaiman.

xxx

This wasn't happening. Couldn't be. Not again. Loki couldn't, wouldn't...

He hadn't thought Algrim would ever betray them either.

It wasn't the same. Couldn't be. Loki was just playing some trick Thor couldn't understand. That was why he had lied about their father. This wasn't the same as last time. It wasn't.

He was angry now, more than anything. He'd probably punch his conniving little sibling in the face when he got home. Tricks were one thing, but there was such a thing as going too far.

There was a cloud in the distance – the Bifrost. There was a rushing in his ears. He could barely hear Darcy ask if somebody else was coming.

It was the Destroyer.

The sick, sinking feeling in his stomach was horribly familiar.

The Destroyer sent a stream of fire at Thor, just as Algrim had aimed Gungnir at him all those years ago. He ducked. The town was on fire. For a moment, he was facing Algrim again, barely able to control Surtur's sword, with Loki weeping over their father's prone body.

This time it was Sif he was comforting and Loki he was fighting.

Why did this keep happening to him?

Loki had always said he trusted too easily. But he'd grown up going to Algrim with his problems. He had been a mentor and Loki was his baby brother. Of course he had trusted them; for all that they were a bit devious. They'd always been there for him.

And then he'd left Asgard for a few days.

And then Algrim had tried to kill their father, had tried to kill Thor and Loki.

And now Loki had sent the destroyer to kill their friends, to kill him.

This was worse than last time. This time, he was helpless.

He hated that, hated Loki a bit for making him feel that way.

At least he wasn't completely useless; he had helped to evacuate the town. He might die, but whatever he had done this time to drive Loki to such madness probably wouldn't cost innocents their lives. Unless Loki went after them for sheltering Thor.

Loki had always been vindictive.

Thor had been willing to let Algrim live because they had been friends for so long.

Loki hadn't. He might've been barely able to see because of the tears streaming down his face, but he'd been able to see well enough to kill the disarmed elf.

His friends were losing. If Thor had Mjolnir...but he didn't. He wasn't worthy of it. He couldn't fight. He didn't deserve that power.

There was only one thing he could do. He walked forward. It felt wrong. The mighty Thor didn't just give up.

Sif's shield clattered to the ground.

He had no idea what to say to make Loki feel better. Talking had always been Loki's forte. Thor was better at fighting. Fighting was easier.

Did Loki even feel bad? What had happened? Why was Loki doing this? Loki had seemed fine the last time Thor had seen him, but Thor had been overwhelmed at his inability to lift Mjolnir and Loki had always been good at hiding his emotions.

He couldn't think about Loki. Loki wanted him dead. Everyone else was just in the way. Whatever he had done to anger his brother, the townspeople were blameless. He had to protect them. That had to be his priority now, not his brother (not the boy who'd always stolen an extra sweet from the kitchens for his less stealthy brother, who'd started a tavern brawl by playing a trick on the thug who'd insulted Thor, who'd always had his back even when the odds looked bleak).

There had to be some reason Loki was doing this. Why hadn't Thor paid more attention before? There wasn't time to think now.

If this worked, there wouldn't be time to think later either. If this worked, there wouldn't be a later.

Mother. After his friends stopped Loki's plan, Mother would help him. They were close. She understood him better than Thor ever had. She could help him. Mother would make everything alright.

For Loki. Not for Thor. Things wouldn't ever be alright for Thor.

He was scared; he could admit that to himself. He didn't fear pain, but just standing there, waiting for it...

He felt vaguely nauseous. But he was doing what had to be done. He was (finally) doing what was right.

He was at peace.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you…"


End file.
